Dancing After Dusk
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Twenty year old Kagome ran away from the Sengoku Jidai, three months ago, when Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede died, and made life changes. She is asked to return by Souta, who fears for Inuyasha's safety. Will her love for Inuyasha override her grief?
1. Heartless Goodbyes

**_Kagome woke, screaming for Shippo. She sat up, cold sweat running down her face, replaying the dream that had been reality only three months prior. She crawled out of her bed, landing on the hard floor on her knees and sobbed. She shook with fear as she kept replaying the deaths of most of those she held dear.  
  
"Shippo.. Sango... Miroku.. Kaede... why? Why.. why did you die on me? Why?" she screamed to the darkness called three am_**.

* * *

**Kagome - 1st Person - 7:30 AM - Higurashi Shrine -   
**  
I walked up the steps of the shrine, hoping to see my little brother before I went to class. I noticed Grandpa washing the outside of the wellhouse. I noticed Souta looking up into the Goshinboku.  
  
"Souta!" I called to my younger brother. My brother had changed alot since I had met Inuyasha. He was now a staggering 5' 9". He had a silver- white streak dyed in his hair, as his way of being like his hanyou hero, Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome! How's school going?" Souta asked as he ran up to me.  
  
"Good.. I came to see you before class. I'm taking you with me to Kyoto this weekend. Do you want Akira to come with us?" I asked him.  
  
"No.. I just wanna be with you in Kyoto." Souta answered.  
  
"See you later, Souta!" I yelled, running back down the shrine steps to my bike.

* * *

Kagome - 3rd Person - 12:00 (Noon) - University Cafeteria -   
  
Kagome walked to a table in the cafeteria and sat down with her lunch. She looked at what her lunch consisted of and got up to buy some cafeteria food, leaving a container of ramen on the table.  
  
When she returned to her seat with a chocolate bar, she'd been joined by a darkhaired guy.  
  
"Hi.. Kagome Higurashi, right?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes..." Kagome answered, wanting to be somewhere else.  
  
"I'm Hojo. I knew a Kagome in Jr. High. Are you going to eat that Ramen, Miss?" the man replied. Kagome looked saddened.  
  
"Hojo. I'm the same Kagome that you knew years ago." she replied.  
  
"Are you free tomorrow, Kagome?" Hojo asked innocently.  
  
"Hojo.. Two girls that were like sisters to me, a guy that was like a brother, and a little boy I adopted died recently... Okay? I'm not ready for anything." Kagome answered, while standing up and leaving, as tears began to fall.  
  
---------------------------

* * *

Kagome - 3 Days Later - 3:41 PM - 1st Person -   
  
I walked up the shrine steps looking around for Souta. Souta came up behind me with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Kagome... Why haven't you seen Inuyasha in three months? Or your other friends in the Sengoku Jidai?" Souta asked me. I wanted to cry.  
  
"Souta_, three months ago, my group was attacked by the demon that had haunted us for five years. He seriously injured Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. Inuyasha, feeling the need to protect us all, attacked him head on. The demon died. But I left Inuyasha alone, because the other four died. _Okay?" I asked me brother before I fell to the ground, sobbing.  
  
"**I know it's a lot to handle.. but could you go back? Just to check on Inuyasha? Please Kagome! You changed so much. All you wear is gold , white, and red. I know you love Inuyasha. Don't tell me you don't worry too**!" Souta demanded.  
  
"I don't think I can.." I responded.  
  
"You can... you lived through the attack.. through many life or death encounters. **_YOU CAN_**!" Soutatold me, shaking my shoulders.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: How is it? Okay.. I'm leaving for camp tomorrow. Expect six fics and a lot of updates when I get back.  
  
Bye..  
  
Kyla Miller  
  
IYWriterGirl 


	2. Heart, Star, And New Moon

_**Every time I opened my eyes, I saw his face. It haunted me in some many ways. I'd left him after they died. I was fine until Souta had demanded that I check up on Inuyasha. I could live until then. But finally regained my composure before my classes on Monday.**_

* * *

**Heart, Star, And New Moon**  
  
First Class - Myths and Legends II- 1st - Kagome -   
  
I walked into the empty classroom and took a seat in the middle. I sat Myths and Legends book on the chair in front of me as the class filled up. Then my teacher walked in. It was my first time in the class, as it started on the first day of my second semester, today.  
  
"Class. Welcome to Myths and Legends Second Semester. I am Professor Sanoku Tajiya. Yes, I am aware of what my last name means. I would like if you were to open your books to page 4 and wait for further instructions." the teacher said as she walked to her desk. I realized that the woman before me was Sango's reincarnation. The entire class opened their books.  
  
"Okay, for the next two months we are going to study the legend of the Shikon Jewel and Inuyasha and Kagome. Any questions?" Sanoku asked. I raised my hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss..?" she asked.  
  
"Higurashi. I know a lot about the legend already, will that interfere with the work?" I asked her, not saying what I wanted to ask.  
  
"No, but would you like to tell the class a brief summary of what you know?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Where should I start? With the origination of the Shikon Jewel, Kikyo and Inuyasha, or when the jewel breaks?" I asked carefully, astounding my classmates.  
  
"With the origination, Miss Higurashi?" she answered, smiling brighter.  
  
"Over 560 years ago, a very strong priestess named Midoriko, who purified many demons in her years, was captured in the jaws of a demon that had forged with other demons. She was caught in an equal battle, that she knew she might not when. Soon after that, she managed to force her soul out, creating the Shikon Jewel, and soul of the demon, as well as her were still in a constant battle with each other inside the Jewel. In the village where she'd forced the Jewel out, the villagers were demon slayers, and for many years protected the Jewel.   
  
A while later, 555 years ago, a young priestess named Kikyo, was given the Jewel to protect. Kikyo took the Jewel back to her village, and began to watch over it, while still taking care of the village's needs and her younger sister, Kaede. Many demons came to steal it, but were warded off by Kikyo. But one day, she met a silver haired, gold eyed half dog demon, half human named Inuyasha. He wanted the Jewel to become full demon, so he wouldn't be prejudiced and alone. The villagers did not trust Inuyasha, as he had tried to steal the Jewel before, yet Kikyo and Inuyasha began spending time alone with each other. And they began falling in love.  
  
Sometime later, she took care of a paralyzed thief named Onigumo. He began to lust after her, and thought of many ways to get her. But in one attempt, he called demons to him, to devour him, so that he could exact his revenge on Inuyasha and get Kikyo. He disguised himself as Inuyasha, and attacked Kikyo. He then attacked Inuyasha as Kikyo.  
  
After that, Inuyasha tried to steal the jewel, feeling full force of Kikyo's supposed betrayal. He was then pinned to a tall tree called the Goshinboku, in the forest near the village. He fell into a deep sleep. Then Kikyo told her sister that she be cremated with the Shikon Jewel, so that no evil could touch it again.  
  
But, 50 years later, Kikyo's reincarnation showed up, from 500 years in the future. She had no clue where she was or anything of that sort. She then stumbled upon Inuyasha, still in his deep sleep. He later attacked her, believing her to be Kikyo. He ended up saving her that same night, and Kaede, 50 years older, put subduing beads on Inuyasha. If Kagome sat Sit or Sit boy, Inuyasha would be pulled into the ground. The next day, Kagome unwittingly shattered the Jewel, while protecting it, scattering the shards all over Japan.  
  
I know more, but I don't want to give up all I know. However, you do bare resemblance to Sango, a tajiya who later traveled with the 'group'. I'm not about to give up all my secrets, Professor." I said, letting out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Sanoku and the class just looked at me astonished. Then my teacher began to speak.  
  
"You speak as if you lived the legend. As if you knew them. I didn't even know Inuyasha's hair was silver, or that Sango was a tajiya. How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"It's not a legend, I know you are Sango's reincarnation. Say hi to Miroku's reincarnation, by the way. I know that he must be your lecherous boyfriend. Ja Ne." I said, skillfully making an exit, that left everyone further astonished. Because I knew more about it that my teacher did. When I arrived at my next class, I wanted to cry. It hurt, oh so much.

* * *

Thursday Morning - 1st Class - ML II - Kagome - 1st -   
  
I dreaded my first class today. I had Myths and Legends three times a week. Monday, Thursday, and Friday. I headed to class with a fake smile plastered on my face. I sat down in the same seat as Monday and sighed. Then Sanoku walked in, with a man close behind her.   
  
"Miroku?" I gasped at the likeness of Miroku.  
  
"I'm not Miroku… You must be who my girlfriend was talking about… " he said, gazing over me.  
  
"You have a birthmark on your right hand. It's circular in shape, yet as you grow older, it seems to get bigger. For some reason, you fear that you will only cause those you love grief soon, so you haven't proposed to Sang.. Sanoku yet. Am I correct?" I asked him as looked at the ground.  
  
"Ye.. Yeah…" Miroku's reincarnation answered, half afraid, half surprised.  
  
"Sanoku.. You fear for a brother that died. Your mother died when you were to young to remember, your brother was tricked into killing your father, and was then killed. You were trained as a martial arts fighter, although you secretly believed there was some other story behind it. Miroku was trained as a monk, yet he was lecherous from birth. When you two met, Miroku's reincarnation suggested you teach Myths, to find why you felt strange. Am I correct?" I asked again.  
  
"Holy Shit! You know us like a book!" Sanoku blurted out. Then I noticed that the seats around me were filled with students. But on Monday, not half the students that were here now were here.  
  
"May I ask your name, by the way, sir?" I asked Miroku's reincarnation.  
  
"My name? Do you not know it.. I thought Sanoku would have told you… It's Mirango." he said. Suddenly, an orange haired figure bounded into me.  
  
"Momma Kagome! I remember from a past life that you were my surrogate mother! Is it true?." The blur said quickly.  
  
"Shippo!!!!!!!" I exclaimed with glee.  
  
"I'm Oppihs. I do believe that's Shippo backwards, Kag-chan. But I'm 24 now, Kaggy. I doubt those two remember. Kaede does though. She's Keada now. I'm gonna shut up now." he said quickly.  
  
I smiled with happiness, then everything swirled onto blackness.

* * *

**_ When I woke up. I was at home. On Monday morning. And I had no intention of going to class. It had been a dream. I slipped on a knee length red skirt and a gold colored long sleeved shirt. I put on a pair of blood red sandals with white socks, grabbed my big red bag, emptied it, filled it with ramen I'd stored in my apartment, and headed out towards Higurashi Shrine at six am.  
_**

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

A/N: How was it? Not too bad. I had so many ideas, but I can't use them really.. So a dream sequence works.  
  
Anyway, sorry it's late. Bad writer's block! Anyway.. Hope you enjoy.. Next chapter tomorrow if I can get on.. I have it planned out, so..  
  
Bye then.. Please review!  
  
Kyla Miller  
  
IYWriterGirl (I'm thinking about a name change.. But my name is one of the most original Inuyasha ff writer names…)


End file.
